1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radiation outputting devices and, more particularly, to devices that emit, reflect or channel radiation.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of radiation outputting systems have existed in the prior art, each offering its own sundry advantages and commensurate shortcomings. In the context of optical systems, the laser has no doubt received much attention and developmental effort going almost as far back in time as the advent of the coherent-energy emitting device itself. For example, relatively complex systems such as that for emitting a ring-shaped laser beam for use with fluids in the context of medical and dental applications were disclosed over a quarter century ago by Muncheryan as evidenced in U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,510. More recently, highly-effective medical and dental laser procedural devices have been revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,247 capable of focusing energy into a mist of water above a target resulting in cutting or ablating of the target by one or more of the water, the energy, and shock waves. Such procedural devices when embodied by solid state lasers, for instance, can be advantageous in that they are compact, reliable for long-term use, and easily replaced in the field.